Burns Erbe
Burns Erbe ist die 18. Episode der fünften Staffel. Sie wurde erstmals am 14. April 1994 in den USA und am 10. Juni 1995 in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Zusammenfassung Bart Simpson hat das große Los gezogen: Der steinreiche, aber kinderlose Mr. Burns sucht einen Stammhalter und Erben. Er lässt alle Kinder der Stadt bei sich vorsprechen. Und gerade Bart Simpson, in seiner unverblümten Art, gewinnt das Herz des alten Mannes. Geld, Gold und ein sorgenfreies Leben vor Augen, kehrt Bart seiner Familie den Rücken und zieht in Mr. Burns' Schloss. Doch als dieser von Bart verlangt, Homer Simpson verschwinden zu lassen, gehen Bart die Augen auf und er verzichtet auf das Erbe um wieder mit seiner Familie zusammen zu kommen. Auftretende Charaktere *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Itchy & Scratchy *Kirk van Houten *Luann van Houten *Morris Szyslak *Lenny Leonard *Clancy Wiggum *Sarah Wiggum *Ralph Wiggum *Timothy Lovejoy Jr. *Seymour Skinner *Edna Krabappel *Martin Prince, Sr. *Martha Prince *Joe Quimby *Lionel Hutz *Milhouse van Houten *Hans Maulwurf *Nelson Muntz *Lee Majors *Charles Montgomery Burns *Waylon Smithers *Abraham Jebediah Simpson *Blauhaariger Anwalt *Maude Flanders *Knecht Ruprecht *Jacques Brunswick Running Gags *Würge-Szenen – Mr. Burns würgt Smithers, als er ihn fast sterben lassen hat. *Homers "Neinn!" – Der Schauspieler, der Homer spielt, sagt es, als er sein Sandwich fallen lassen hat. *Burns` "Ausgezeichnet!" – Bart sagt es, als er hört, dass er einen Angestellten feuern darf. Musik Let's All Go to the Lobby - Burns singt es in dem Video, in dem er sagt, dass er einen Erben sucht. Anspielungen *Greenpeace: Mr. Burns hat sich als Spion bei ihnen angemeldet. *Siskel and Ebert (Gene Siskel, Roger Ebert) – Die Simpsons gucken den Film: „Siskel and Ebert - The Movie“. *THX Deep Note - Der Sound Effekt wird im Kino vor der Ausstrahlung von Burns' Video gespielt. *Toys - Das Video, in dem Burns sagt, dass er einen Erben sucht, ähnelt dem Trailer zu diesem Film. *Lee Majors – Er kommt immer in den Fantasien von Marge vor. *Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte – Ein alter, reicher Mann (Mr. Burns) macht das Fenster auf und fragt einen armen Jungen, was für ein Tag heute wäre, woraufhin jener mit „Weihnachten“ antwortet. *Sliver - Burns sagt, er hätte die Idee, in jedem Haus eine Kamera anzubringen, aus diesem Film. *Taxi Driver – Moe steht vor dem Spiegel und fragt sich: „Redest du mit mir?“. Dann holt er seine Pistole raus. *Donald Trump – Bart besitzt einen Donald Trump Blazer. *Jane Fonda – Auch sie wurde deprogrammiert. *Peter Fonda – Er war ein Querschläger. *Paul McCartney, Wings – Er wurde von dieser Band getrennt. *Rain Man - Homers Darsteller fragt, ob Homer eine neurologische Beeinträchtigung wie in Rain Man hat. *Murphy Brown - Marges Darstellerin sagt, dass die Dialoge nicht den Witz von Murphy Brown haben. *Das Haus in Montevideo - Burns sagt, er würde die Darsteller der Simpsons zurück in das Haus von Santa Video schicken. en:Burns' Heir es:Burns' Heir fr:L'Héritier de Burns pl:Burns' Heir pt:O herdeiro do Sr. Burns ru:Наследник Бёрнса Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 5